Comrade Sniper
Comrade Sniper is the seventh and final level of the Russian campaign in Call of Duty 2. The following is a walkthrough. Getting Started You'll spawn in a hall. Go forward, then look left. You'll be in a room with junk in front of a doorway and some troops. The troops tend to hide under the junk and behind the doorway, so toss a grende near th doorway to make all of them scatter. Take them out, then move onto the next room. There's nothing in the next room, so turn left and go through the hallway. In this room, there'll be two troops hiding behind boxes. Toss a grenade to flush them out, then mow them down. When they're out, go through the doorway on the upper right corner, go up the stairs, and jump down the pit. Go into the next room, and you'll see an ally get sniped. Grab the shining sniper rifle near the window and wait for the sniper's location to be revealed. The location of the sniper is random, so listen to what Volsky says and take out the sniper. When he's out, go straight and climb up the ladder, the go left and jump through the rubble. You're now on a staircase. You can either go up or down. It's easier to start up, so go up and turn right. You'll see troops and a Panzerschreck in the room, so run to the upturned table, hide behind it, peek past it and take some shots. You can also use the doorway as cover. Either way, the room will be cleared. Go forward and get past the doorway, then take a left and go down the stairs. Now you're downstairs. Search the area for troops. They tend to hide behind boxes, so if you see anything moving near them, toss a grenade. When both floors are cleared, go back up to the second floor and prepare for the counter-attack. Image:csspawn.png|Spawn Image:csjunkguys.png|The guys in the first room past spawn Image:csboxguys.png|Troops near the boxes Image:csgoingdown.png|Jump down the hole to get back with your allies Image:cssniperrifle.png|The sniper rifle Image:cssnipingthesniper.png|Sniping the sniper Image:csjumping.png|Getting past the ruined wall Image:csproom.png|The upper room The Counter-Attack There's no one way to deal with the counter-attack (MG42 gunners are randomized each time you play), so here are some tips. * Snipe from the Panzerschreck room. There's a small hole between two windows that's made for sniping. If a target gets out of your range, move ot the windows and keep tracking him. However, don't stay in the windows for long, or you'll get hit. * Always take out the MG42s in the buildings first. Even from far away they can still hit you. * When you get a warning about a troop carrying an MG42, begin scanning the back-center of the square for them. * If a troop deploys an MG42 and he is killed using it, no more troops will use the MG42. * Do not go into the first floor. That's where enemy troops will come out, and the view there sucks. * If you near gunfire and yelling near you, switch to your SMG and begin patrolling the area. Take out anybody you see, then go back to sniping. * When you see a halftrack coming up, do not destroy it. Instead, hide until it passes from your view. It's too swift and your aim will get messed up when you get shot, which will happen often when you're standing in a window, trying to destroy it. * The attack comes in three waves. MG42-carrying troops usually appear near the start of each wave. After repelling the three waves, you'll exit the level. Image:cssnipehere1.png|Snipe from the hole between the windows Image:cssnipehere2.png|Sniping from the hole Image:cssniping.png|Sniping Image:csdefense.png|Defend yourself with a SMG when enemies get too close <> it bear resemblance in the film enemy at the gates when vassily zaitstev to shot the sniper using a helmet trick Category:Call of Duty 2 Category:Levels Category:Call_of_Duty_2_Single_Player_Levels